This new variety of alstroemeria originated as a seedling produced in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at Aalsmeer, Holland, with the object of obtaining a wider color range and better autumn and winter flower production, this seedling resulting from my crossing of unpatented and unnamed breeding stock carried in my records as Ed 400 for the seed patent and 2171-1 as the pollen parent. Because of its interesting and novel coloring, this new plant was selected by me for propagation and trial and asexual propagation of this seedling plant was done by me at Aalsmeer, Holland. Subsequent propagation of this plant by root stock division through successive generations has shown that its new and novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.